1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for pyrolytic reprocessing of starting material containing plastic, rubber, other hydrocarbon materials and the like, such as used rubber, old tires and/or plastic waste, in which the pyrolysis gas produced during pyrolysis is cooled, the resultant condensate is separated and the remaining product gas is utilized and/or processed further.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among other substances, usable product gases are produced in the pyrolysis of hydrocarbon material, in particular old motor vehicle tires. In this connection, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,804 is expressly incorporated by reference. The product gases are the more valuable, the higher the proportion of aromatic compounds (aromatic hydrocarbons). These aromatic compounds, such as benzene, are particularly suitable candidates for further processing or for use as a basic material in the chemical industry.